Monster high: winged frights!
This pic is inspired by Friday night frights with a new sport I made up that debuts rani ra from Egypt high. Description Its a new season of the famous Egypt sport, Winged madness, where winged creatures would fly through a course of danger, it did start off for all creatures in Egypt and girls as well, but then the boys took over and girls were banned from it, in present monster high, their team gets injured by Egypt highs team who have a mystery member who akila seems to remember, with their team now, wendy angel, akila sphinx, mana sphinx, echidna sphinx, isis sphinx, maser master, (using jet boots), darcy gorgon, again using jet boots given to her by maser and cassie anubis, all make a team to cover for them till they feel better, they are not encouraged by this by other Egypt monsters though and a few other boys, connor Anubis the most, just when they begin to feel like giving up when they put up against Egypt high again, Ra sphinx sticks with his sisters and trains the team, with the finals coming up, will they win? and who is the mystery member? Characters The team: *Wendy Angel *Cassie Anubis *Darcy Gorgon *Ra sphinx *Akila sphinx *Mana Sphinx *Maser master *rani ra (debut) *jenny fitzgerald *melody murderer *Molly jay *Bess foot *Tonya police tardis *Danielle kristoff *Sandra Rabbit *Selena Fazbear Other characters: *connor Anubis *anna apip *Egypt high students *Minor backgrounders *Egypt high team Chapter 1: Game start! TBA Trivia *rani ra marks her debut, as the mystery player who goes undercover as a boy on the team in order to play winged madness! *Akila, mana and ra sphinx are the only sphinx siblings who appear as isis and echidna are backgrounders. *Winged madness! is revealed to be a old sport from past Egypt. *Both jenny fitzgerald and melody murderer take part after they see the sexist comments on the team and use jet packs to take part, joining the team. *wendy,maser and tonya police tardis strangely are the only aliens of time's characters in this fic. *cassie Anubis marks her debut. *Egypt high is revealed to be a Egypt monster school, rani ra is revealed to be a former student of this and akila mentions attending it at one point but left for monster high. *Connor Anubis and anna apip show feelings for each other a little during this, hinting at a relationship a little. *despite having no wings, jenny, melody, darcy and maser use jet boots and jet packs in order to help. *cassie reveals she may be Connors twin but like her father, takes on different forms and now has a winged form. *molly jay joins with jenny as well due to her thinking the boys were wrong. *Bess Foot joins due to sexist comments and loving sports, she wears a jet pack. *Tonya police tardis joins as well and doesn't need a jet pack or boots as she is still a tardis and can still fly. *Danielle joins with darcy and can fly on her own due to her witch powers and wind magic. *Sandra rabbit and selena fazbear join as well and use jet packs. Category:Pinks stories Category:Fanfiction